


想看直恋弯（？）的盾冬

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 心思细腻的（伪）直男史蒂夫和对感情迟钝的gay巴基
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	想看直恋弯（？）的盾冬

史蒂夫（所有人包括他自己都觉得他）是直的，巴基是弯的而且偏向bottom。不过巴基因为和史蒂夫从两三岁起就一直形影不离，而且相处模式跟别人家的亲兄弟没什么区别，所以巴基看史蒂夫就像看自己的一个弟弟，对他也没有那方面的念头（或者他没意识到），尽管两个人性取向不同好在也没有互相疏离，因为巴基很了解史蒂夫，知道自家发小不是会歧视少数性取向的人，于是总是很自然地跟史蒂夫聊些自己新买的玩♂具用起来真舒服这样的话题，甚至会当着史蒂夫的面把按/摩/棒塞进自己后面然后躺在沙发上边享受边跟史蒂夫东扯西扯。

而史蒂夫虽然（自认为是）钢铁直男，看到巴基这样子倒也觉得很正常，毕竟他也经常在巴基面前打/飞/机，他们俩关系太好了，好到在对方面前做什么都觉得再正常不过，毕竟区区性取向这种小事，怎么可能影响他们之间的肝胆相照兄弟情。怀着这样的想法，直男史蒂夫和弯男巴基平淡又快乐地过着日子，巴基眼光非常挑剔所以至今没找到男朋友（当然也可能因为别人都觉得他已经有男朋友史蒂夫了），只是在网上看看gv簧片，或者买一些适合bottom用的忄生艾道具自己使♂用之类。

没有男朋友对巴基来说并不是什么烦心事，因为他生性豁达又很乐观，觉得自己现在有工作有房子生活无忧无虑，而且跟比他亲兄弟还亲的史蒂夫住在一起，就这样快快乐乐地单身过一辈子也挺好，而且说不定史蒂夫以后结婚生小孩了自己还能帮他照顾小孩。然而史蒂夫却觉得问题很大，因为最近半个多月以来，他每天晚上都会做以他和巴基为主角的春梦，梦中他和巴基缠绵悱恻尽情做艾，导致醒来之后床单都是湿的。一次春梦还可以看成是意外，连续十几天的春梦就只能说明他早已经爱上自己从幼年时代就形影不离的挚友，詹姆斯巴恩斯先生了。

忽然发现自己其实喜欢男人这件事，对史蒂夫来说倒没有什么，而且他认为自己爱上巴基也不算弯，因为他对其他男人依旧没有兴趣，只是他爱上巴基，而巴基恰好是个男人罢了。然而除此之外史蒂夫发现一个更严重的问题，那就是巴基一直坚信自家发小是比纯净水还要纯的纯种直男，几把永远只会对着美丽的妹子boki，所以之前的很多年里巴基都致力于给挚友找个温柔贤惠的好老婆，如果史蒂夫忽然表示要跟他在一起，巴基绝对会骂他胡闹的。

更要命的是，他和巴基的关系实在是太熟悉太亲密了，彼此之间做什么都像是好兄弟间的玩闹，就比如说如果巴基在gay吧遇到其他俊男对他抛媚眼，可能会想对方是不是看上他了，但如果是史蒂夫对他抛媚眼，巴基只会担心自己的多年挚友是不是眼睛出问题了。一直以来史蒂夫都以自己与巴基之间毫无嫌隙又默契非常的诚挚友谊为傲，觉得人生在世能有巴基这样的好兄弟真是三生有幸，然而现在的他宁愿巴基只是自己的一个普通朋友，因为那样的话想从朋友关系转变成恋人关系就无需像他现在这么伤脑筋了。

于是奇怪的局面出现了，弯男巴基坚信不疑地认为自家发小是纯种直男，也单纯拿他当好兄弟看待，并心心念念地帮他找女朋友，然而他眼中的直男朋友却只想跟他这个挚友共度余生。更惨的是每次史蒂夫委婉的跟他表白时，性取向弯弯曲曲，思维方式却意外很直的巴基总是把这理解成史蒂夫表达友情的方式。多次告白无果的史蒂夫终于鼓起勇气打直球，在某天同巴基喝醉酒之后回到卧室，趁着巴基没反应过来忽然抱住巴基按倒在床上，还biaji一口亲在红润润的嘴唇上然后边脱他衣服边嘟嘟囔囔地低声表白。

没想到巴基不开窍到这时候还以为挚友是喝醉后把自己当成了妹子，笑着抓住史蒂夫在他身上乱摸的大爪子说兄弟可没奶子让你捏，不过可以帮你找个漂亮又性感的女人。被误会的醉酒史蒂夫气的哭唧唧，用力啃咬着巴基的锁骨然后气呼呼说他才不要什么女人，他只想让巴基做他的女人，然后一脸懵的巴基就这么被自己的直男朋友推倒了…

第二天累到起不了床的巴基经过一整天的思考（和休养被日肿的屁股），终于（后知后觉地）意识到自己对史蒂夫也是有恋爱感情的，只是以前从来没想过这方面，因为他们的关系从来都比普通恋人还要亲密无间。史蒂夫经过无数次碰壁后，总算跟他迟钝的心上人心意相通了，真是令人欣慰可喜可贺。

（弯恋直虐，直恋弯也不容易啊，辛苦了史蒂夫）


End file.
